Monacus
by Grandjoe
Summary: Set in the G1 cartoon continuity... The gambling planet Monacus has fallen under the control of the renegade Decepticon Deathzaras. Galvatron and Rodimus Prime both send in forces to defeat this menace, but can his all-seeing machinations be stopped? Featuring Punch/Counterpunch, Reflector and Rodimus Prime.
1. Chapter 1: Imitation Life

**MONACUS**

_The Following Story is set within the G1 cartoon continuity during Season three_

**Prologue**

The planet Monacus - Two Months Ago...

Blaster fire erupts in all directions. Slizardo takes cover behind an overturned poker table.

The Grand Gambling Emporium is engulfed in flame. Patrons, criminals and fugitives scramble in all directions. The night sky blazes, but all draws to a standstill as a lone voice cuts through the chaos.

"**Silence**!" Deathzaras has arrived...

**Chapter 1: Imitation Life**

Chaar - 2006

"Hey, it's Doublepunch isn't it?" Runabout jocundly inquires.

"It's Counterpunch." Counterpunch coldly corrects.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Galvatron wants to see you."

Counterpunch's cool blue chrome glints in the red glow of the Chaarian sawn as he broodingly walks away without a word.

"Jerk." Runabout mutters under his breath.

"You called for me?" Counterpunch enters Galvatron's throne room.

"Ah yes, Counterpunch, just who I wanted to see, such a coincidence!" Galvatron chuckles.

"But you sent for me?" Counterpunch is confused.

"I did no such thing. Do not contradict me!" Galvatron foams. Counterpunch is taken aback.

"Now, if there will be no further interruptions; I have summoned you here today to assign you a task, most important to further the Decepticon cause. It has come to my attention that several weeks ago, a Decepticon crime-lord took control of the planet Monacus." Galvatron explains pensively.

"Monacus, the gambling world?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Counterpunch grows impatient with Galvatron's ravings.

"No my friend, it is not! This Decepticon crime-lord is a renegade, beholden to none! Monacus is one of my main sources of finances, weapons and energon. That greedy spawn of Quintessa is hogging it all! Years ago Megatron set up an alliance between Monacus and the Decepticons, now it lies in tatters!" Galvatron tosses a medical droid into the wall as he wails.

"But you are Megatron, right?" Counterpunch grows more perplexed by the second.

"I am." Galvatron answers impatiently.

"Right. So what do you want from me?"

"Infiltrate Monacus, my spy, and bring me the head of Deathzaras! He is sitting like a bloody Earth drogon on a pile of my gold!" Galvatron bursts with rage.

"You mean Dragon?"

"No - I - Do - Not!" Galvatron picks up the remains of the medical droid and repeatedly smashes it against the wall.

As night falls, Counterpunch silently slips away from the Decepticon camp. He transforms into vehicle mode and drives onward for several minutes through the harsh Chaarian terrain until he reaches his place of meditation. Checking he is alone, Counterpunch enters the ruins of an ancient and once grand city. Amongst its abandoned buildings he finds peace.

In a second, Counterpunch has transformed into his true Autobot form.

"This is Punch, Magnus can you hear me?"

"Keep talking, what news?" Ultra Magnus asks.

"Well, apart from that Galvatron has continued to demonstrate himself as anarchy incarnate, I have heard of trouble on Monacus. A Decepticon crime-lord has taken over the planet and is amassing arms and profit for himself." Punch explains.

"What is his name?" Ultra Magnus asks thoughtfully.

"It was only mentioned once, Deathsaurus or something like that."

"Hmm... the name sounds familiar; I shall consult Perceptor."

"Galvatron isn't happy about this, and I am being sent to infiltrate the planet. I assume I will be aided at some point, but Autobot assistance would be requested. If we can liberate Monacus before Galvatron retains control, we can eliminate one of the Decepticons major power mushrooms. Just another way to bring down their war machine." Punch adds.

Suddenly a wave of paranoia sweeps over Punch, he is unable to shake the feeling that someone is watching.

"I will keep you updated, Punch out, commence radio silence." Punch hurriedly ends the conversation as he reverts back into his Decepticon alias.

Cybertron

Rodimus Prime paces around the upper-most atrium of the Trion Astronomy Tower. The tower has always been his place of though and reflection, where he can get away, albeit briefly, from the stresses of leadership. At the current moment he has no time for relaxation however. Last cycle Perceptor regretfully informed him of the identity of the Decepticon, or more aptly Ex-Decepticon, engine of destruction known as Deathzaras. As soon as Rodimus heard the name of the crime-lord, he felt a chill right down in the core of the Matrix. The accumulated wisdom of the Matrix knew this terror; his blade had pierced the sparks of many an ancient Autobot. Perceptor spoke of Deathzaras as a first generation combat robot produced by the Quintessons. The Quintessons forged him as the ultimate exemplar of robotic ambassador destruction. Potentially, he remains the oldest Decepticon in existence.

After being missing and presumed dead for six millennia, he shall not be easy t defeat. Rodimus considered all of this with the knowledge that within the next cycle he would have to address the assembled Autobots with his combat plan.

If only Optimus were here, he thought to himself as he exited the tower, making his way to Iacon square, where the Autobots eagerly awaiting him. Attempting to hide all signs of anxiety from his face he walked calmly up the enormous steps onto the stage. He avoided eye contacts with his fellows as he walked, though he could feel their eyes piercing him as he stepped forward. In an instant he cast all his doubts to the wayside, as his mouth opened.

"Autobots. There is no time to spare. Deathzaras, a long lost, ancient and powerful Decepticon is now ruling over the planet Monacus as a malevolent tyrant. All communications from the gambling world have ceased. We have no idea what he is up to, though or reconnaissance has informed us Galvatron is also attempting to stop him. For this reason we must move swiftly, today I call forward an Autobot strike team to capture the despot. Who's ready for some action?"

Monacus

Reflector apprehensively knocks faintly upon the towering door.

"Enter!" Booms a deep voice, it is in a way, jovial, but a darkness lies upon his words.

Anxiously Reflector enters, with his head looking down upon the lavish Monaconion carpet.

"What progress?" Deathzaras rumbles, he sits upon the former throne of Lord Gyconi.

"The population has been pacified, the quarantine is planet wide and the Ratbat is due to arrive in the next few cycles. If that is all you wish for, I shall take my leave." Reflector hurries his words as he nervously makes for the door.

"Wait. I am not done with you yet." Deathzaras smiles.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Deathzaras begins to chuckle.

As reflector turns, he begins to shake; he cannot believe his optics. Stepping out from beside Deathzaras is a hulking and spindly figure. His expression is one of twisted amusement. His grey metal is freshly polished, his arm mounted fusion cannon glints in the rooms artificial light. Something is wrong, something is different; his helmet is jet black rather than the grey Reflector is all too familiar with. But there is no other way to rationalize what he is seeing.

"But you're - you're dead." Reflector whimpers.

"Test your weaponry my friend, kill the worm." Deathzaras eagerly encourages.

The new comer raises his fusion cannon and sends a compressed blast of energy through Reflector, completely disintegrating his cowering form.

Stepping forward, the new comer, looks at his cannon; admiring its handiwork.

At the right hand of Deathzaras stands the robotic anti-thesis of creation.

Megatron has returned...


	2. Chapter 2: Desolation Row

**Chapter 2: Desolation Row**

Monacus

The bleak blue rock of Monacus is illuminated by the dull glow of the distant stars and moon. Tonight the moon shines dimly, as if nit not worth the effort. It seems no one is awake in the capital city Sheol. No one is there to see the one bright star that rapidly approaches the desolate planet. A small landing pod hurtles into the earth, displacing rock in all directions and leaving a gouged path behind itself. After the longest time, the hatch of the pod silently opens. Counterpunch exits the cramped pod, every gear and gyro aching. Counterpunch notices, as per usual, the feeling he is being watched. Unlike usual, however, he brushes the paranoia off as he heads toward the Grand Gambling Emporium. He groans as he hears the sound of a Blaster cocking behind him. The one time he ignored his over cautious senses, Prima's law, he thinks angrily as he turns t face his executioner. Aiming squarely at Counterpunch's chest stands a blue transformer. His pale face bares an expression of apathy.

"Decepticon trash." he spits in disgust as he prepares to shoot.

At this point Counterpunch notices the Autobot insignia that adorns the stranger's chest plate.

Transforming into Punch, Counterpunch's blue would-be killer is taken aback.

"You-you're an Autobot!?" The blue mech is astounded.

"The names Punch, I work undercover for Autobot Reconnaissance, my alternate form is Counterpunch an alias that has infiltrated the Decepticon ranks. Galvatron practically dumped me here to take out the Decepticon in charge. Now would you care to explain to me who you are and what the current situation is." Punch explains hurriedly.

"The name's Devcon. Autobot Bounty hunter Extraordinaire." Devcon states proudly.

"Humph, I've never heard of you." Punch comments.

"That's just the way I like it. Anyway you're gonna wish you were off this rock."

"So why are you here then?" Punch enquires.

"My assistant, Slizardo, was caught in the takeover. I'm here to free him and everyone else I can. All day I've watched Decepticon branded ships arrived, but an hour ago the whole city fell to silence. Whatever is going on in Sheol I don't like it." Devcon explains.

"Decepticon ships? Galvatron sent me o assassinate the crime-lord in charge."

"Galvatron is not the only Decepticon with ambition and troops in the galaxy."

The faint sound of a pebble falling would be lost on most, but Punch turns quickly to see the source of this noise. Out of the corner of his optic he spots a glint of Purple and yellow.

"Where being watched!" Devcon exclaims seconds before laser fire erupts around them.

Punch dives behind the cover of a rock. After a second he hears the blaster fire has ceased.

Taking his gun tightly in hand he cautiously emerges from behind his shelter.

"Coward!" Devcon laughs jovially. Puch watches shocked, Devcon has captured a small bat-like winged Decepticon.

"Release me!" Ratbat angrily hisses as he hangs upside down within the grip of Devcon.

"Well, we got ourselves a bargaining chip." Punch smiles.

Cybertron

"The Autobot Armada, I like the ring of that." Magnus cheerfully comments.

Rodimus Prime stands again atop the stage. This time he is announcing the names of the mechs who shall take part in the strike on Monacus; The Autobot Armada.

"Step forward Autobot Armada: Sky Lynx, transportation and heavy combat. Silverbolt, aerial assault. Cliffjumper, armaments expert and tactician. Hound, communications. And our ground assault and total carnage causer; Grimlock. Sky Lynx, Silverbolt, Cliffjumper, Hound and Grimlock have been outfitted with extra weapons by Perceptor, who eagerly watches on. The entire Autobot forces have assembled to wish the Autobot Armada luck for their journey. Amongst the cheering one Autobot stands worried and conflicted. The pacifistic First Aid feels a strong urge to go and aid his allies. Something tells him that his friends are in for more than they expect. Every crew needs a medic, he thinks to himself as he pushes his way through the bustling crowd. The cheers grow even louder as First Aid boards Sky Lynx. Looking on from on high, Hot Spot smiles, pleased to see his fellow timid Protectobot stepping up to the challenge and making a difference.

"Good luck, may Primus help you!" Rodimus' exclamation is greeted with a torrential cry of

"Till all are One!"


	3. Chapter 3: Along the Watchtower

**Chapter 3: Along the Watchtower**

Monacus

Deathzaras delicately sips from a vial of premium energon. His goal was never conquest; his aim was merely to establish his own domain. A land he could call his own, where he could live in comfort and splendour amongst peaceful desolation. Monacus truly was the perfect candidate. He momentarily mused over whether Galvatron would attempt to end his reign. He chuckled to himself when he imagined Galvatron encountering his past self; or at least a version of it. The emissary of the apocalypse fell into the hands of Deathzaras in the most peculiar of ways, but it had been truly fortuitous. The origins of Megatron had always been contested, some say he was the spawn of an Autobot Constructicon experiment, others claimed he was forged as one of many in a line of Decepticon combat drones and others yet believed that he mysteriously appeared, on Cybertron, that he was sent by Unicron, the so called 'dark god'. Deathzaras had always personally believed the most common belief; that the Constructicons had built him as an Autobot weapon to stop the Decepticon menace, but that he instead rebelled and used his immense strength to lead the Decepticons. But Deathzaras was no longer so sure. Whilst he was in deep space on a solitary journey he literally collided into the lifeless Megatron; or at least at first he thought it was Megatron. This Megatron seemed to be a clone, possibly confirming the theory of Decepticon combat drones, he was the same in almost all respects except that his helmet was a dark black and, as of yet, he had not shown signs of advanced brain module function. He was a pawn to control. Deathzaras' deep thoughts are disturbed by a sheepish knock upon his door.

"Enter!" He bellows. Anxiously, another Reflector unit enters the room.

"Has Ratbat arrived?" Deathzaras continues.

"We received confirmation of his arrival but he -er- has vanished." Reflector cowers.

"Find him; send out a search force, if we have company bring them to me. I could use their dead Autobot or Decepticon shells to adorn my royal halls, yes." Deathzaras commands.

Monacus Orbit

"What am I doing here?" First Aid murmurs to himself, uncomfortable amongst the loud rabble of the Autobot Armada. As he looked on Grimlock successfully disabled Sky-lynx's left shield, by smashing the control panel with his clumsy techno-organic tail.

"Pass some more nightmare fuel!" Cliffjumper raucously interjects as drinks soar through the air. The Autobot Armada now only awaited a signal from Punch to move in on Deathzaras' stronghold. First-Aid is however not the only Autobot with reservations, Sky-Lynx senses something, and as he constantly informs his allies, his sixth sense is always keen and correct.

Far in the distance a trio of ex-Decepticon seekers, under the command of Deathzaras, watch impatiently. Sunstorm gently polishes his yellow-orange metal with an Energon-oil composite, Acid-Storm sharpens his ion blade sadistically and the pink seeker, Tidal-Wave, admires the pink-tinted flame in his hand. Acid-Storm grunts before rallying his fellows.

"In the name of Unicron's floating head, let's tear these Autobots to pieces!"

Monacus

Blaster fire erupts all around the speeding forms of Devcon and Punch. They have been discovered by Deathzaras' minions. Axer trails the Autobots, sending blaster fire from the rear, Krok perches upon a rock and attempts to snipe them whilst Squalktalk soars through the air and rains carpet bombs from the sky.

"We don't have time for this, Keep driving!" Punch exclaims exasperated.

Squalktalk breaks off the chase as the Autobot vehicles enter the derelict streets of Sheol.

As they approach the grand gambling emporium, Punch prepares to send word to the Autobots aboard Sky-Lynx.

"Hound, this is Punch, we have captured Ratbat as a hostage and are en-route to Deathzaras' location as we speak. Requesting immediate assistance." Punch listens for the reply as he cuts through the streets avoiding empty stalls and rundown shops. However, the reply is never received, only static resounds at the other end.

"Ultra-Magnus' cab! Devcon, we may well be without back up." Punch worriedly states.

"It's too late to pull back now, onward for Monacus!" Devcon zealously exclaims.

Punch hurtles into the Emporium, smashing down the main gate as he goes.

From on high, in the watchtower Deathzaras watches the Autobot guerrillas tear through waves of his Reflector clones and his army of assembled unsatisfied Decepticon deserters.

It had in a way, amused Deathzaras to see how many soldiers defected from Galvatron's rule after witnessing his insanity and lack of realistic or rewarding long term goals. That is why they chose to side with Deathzaras, the ex-Decepticons wanted a strong and wise leader and a home. Monacus was certainly a vile hive of a home, but that was just what they wanted.

As the Autobots fought their way up the watchtower staircase, he smiled to himself. He is simply letting them wear themselves out. Then he will send in his true enforcer. Megatron II will dispatch them in the end.

Monacus orbit

First Aid worked desperately to repair Sky-Lynx's hull, at least one Decepticon tetra-jet seeker had just infiltrated the ship, no more could be allowed in to wreak further havoc.

Acid-Storm cackled maliciously as he soared through the ship, Cliffjumper could not lock on to the swift seeker with his heavy armaments. Twin null rays shot Hound through the chest and he fell painfully to the floor with a cry. As he hit the ground he noticed the communicube flashing, Punch was attempting to contact them, but before he could get up to answer he passed out, entering stasis-lock as Acid Storm's specialist acid null rays temporarily froze his internal systems. The ship in havoc, Silverbolt abandoned all caution and took pursuit of Acid-Rain, just as Tidal-Wave and Sunstorm blasted their way into Sky-Lynx. Silverbolt's wing was violently clipped by a blast from Sunstorm and he crashed into the ships floor in an exhausted heap. The ships last hope was Energoned off. Grimlock angrily smashed his tail upon the ships floor as he unleashed a wave of flame at Tidal-Wave.

"Me Grimlock smash pinky!" He rumbled menacingly. Seeing his brother in a smouldering heap, Sunstorm made a direct path for the hole in the hull.

"Coward!" Acid-Strom raved as he threw three Energon knives at Grimlock.

Transforming into robot mode, the robust Grimlock brushed off the knives with a swipe from his energo-sword. He lifted his twin barrelled blaster and took aim at the soaring Acid-Storm.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Grimlock grunts as he unleashes a barrage at the tetra-jet who promptly performs a barrel roll and bails out the hull.

"Well done Grimlock!" First Aid is in a state of ecstasy as he tends to Hound.

"We done good! Now we smash Deathysaurus?" Grimlock cheerfully questions.

"The - the communicube..." Hound begins to stir from his slumber. Cliffjumper listens to the recorded message as he re-loads his ridiculously large artillery.

"Sky-Lynx set us down in Sheol now!" The injured Silverbolt commands.

Monacus

Punch crushes another Reflector clone under his heel as Devcon slices through a seeker with an alien sword he picked up from the ground. Gradually the courageous Autobots battle their way up the winding and ornate rock staircase. After dispatching a wave of enemies, their path is finally clear and they sprint up the steps into an area of darkness, the lights have been blown out. As they grow closer to Deathzaras' door, the imprisoned Ratbat, tied to Devcon's, back begins to chuckle uncontrollably. In the distance a pair of cold red eyes glint eerily in the dark. The figure enshrouded in Darkness raises his arm and fires two fully charged purple bolts from his Fusion Cannon. Two faint thuds resonate in the black silence of Monacus.


End file.
